


Why is the door always open?

by allthings



Series: starships were meant to fly [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Thor (Marvel), mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: In which the idea of Loki ever getting any privacy goes completely out the window.





	Why is the door always open?

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get enough of Loki being caught in compromising positions!
> 
> A follow-up to [What's a Loki got to do to get a little privacy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137441) and perhaps a lead-in to a voyeurism/exhibitionism themed fic featuring Valkyrie?

“Yo, Your Majesty, can I get some more of that purple booze, you know, the strong stu-”

Valkyrie stopped dead on her way into the room when she saw that Thor had Loki bent over the liquor table she’d been making a beeline for.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Thor said, at the same time as Loki yelled, “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

She raised her eyebrows.

“Actually, it’s exactly what it looks like.” Thor grinned at her.

“Look, I don’t care what sort of,” she waved her hands vaguely, “family affair you two have going on. I just want my drink.”

“ _Adopted_ family,” Loki interjected, while stifling the groan that rose to his lips as Thor ground his thick cock into him.

“Whatever.” She stalked right up to the cabinet and snatched the bottle closest to Loki’s beet-red head as he cringed into the table and wished that space would swallow him up.

She called back to them as she made her way out the door again, booze in hand. “Enjoy yourself, Your Majesty, but be careful with him—he seems pretty breakable.”

“Oh, he’s more resilient than he looks,” Thor chuckled as the door clicked shut, while shoving into Loki’s ass extra hard, so that all the air was pushed out of him and he was left gasping for breath. 

“Thor, the door has a lock,” he managed to gasp out, “please, for the love of all that is holy, _start using it_.”

“Oh, I don’t know, it seems to me you rather enjoy being seen like this. Developed a bit of an exhibitionist streak, have we?” He leaned down to bite Loki’s earlobe while wrapping a hand around his leaking cock, which hadn’t drooped in the slightest, despite the interruption. “Maybe next time I’ll extend an invitation and offer her a front row seat to your violation. How would you like that, Brother?”

The rough pumps to his straining member combined with Thor’s gravelly, lust-filled tone (and maybe, possibly, the content of those words) sent Loki tumbling over the edge and he came so hard he saw stars.


End file.
